Sonic's 22nd Birthday Bash
by Foxfire251
Summary: The people of Mobius celebrate the 22nd birthday of their beloved resident hero, Sonic the Hedgehog by way of a huge, festive birthday bash! This fic written in honor of the 22nd Anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog.


**Sonic's 22****nd**** Birthday Bash**

**A special one-shot fanfic written by Foxfire251 in honor of the 22****nd**** Anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Please note that this fic has been given a mature rating for strong language, sexual themes, 'yaoi fanart' references, references to war (AKA, Certain lines of dialogue made by one of my OCs, Commander Clash), use of alcohol, tobacco and firearms, crude humor, and a brief flashing.**

**Reader Descretion is advised.**

**Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog (The games) and all related characters therin are property of Sega and Sonicteam**

**Sonic, and Sonic Universe (The Comics) are the property of Archiecomics**

**I do not own any of the characters made by Sega or Archiecomics, but I do own my OCs, Jake Prower, Commander Erik "Clash" Connor, Katelyn Katt, Riley Ocelot, Serenity Connor, Daniel Connor, Sherrock and Gren Matoba, and Coco Bunny**

**Please support the official release**

**Chapter one: The guest of honor arrives**

_Sonic's house_

_Mobotropolis_

_June 23__rd__, 3342_

_6:59 AM_

_/_

Sonic lay in his bed, still laying in peaceful slumber, dreaming of him, Sally, and a huge plate of chilidogs. Just then, at the stroke of 7:00, his alarm clock went off, the radio function turning on, playing his usual radio station, 97.4 KMOB.

"_Good morning, Mobotropolis,"_ said the DJ, _"This is your usual suspect, Jack Gem, and you're listening to 97.4, KMOB, and we're gonna be playing some WAY past cool songs today, 'cause today, we celebrate the 22__nd__ birthday of our resident hero and Freedom Fighter, Sonic the Hedgehog! And when I say 'celebrate' I really do mean that all of Mobotropolis, as well as the rest of Mobius, is celebrating the Blue Blur's birthday at City Square right now, awaiting the arrival of their guest of honor! So Sonic, if you're awake right now, this song is for you!"_

Just then, 'Back in Black' by AC/DC started playing on his alarm clock radio, but then he noticed it was also playing on the city's PA system. He then went wide-eyed with realization. "Oh, shit!" He ran over to his calander, then looked at the date. Sure enough, it _was_ in fact his birthday!, like a rocket, he dashed into his bathroom, showered, brushed his prickles, put on his signature sneakers and gloves, then dashed through town to city square. Along the way, he was greeted by crowds of cheering fans, all chanting his name!

"We love you Sonic!"

"Do it to it, dude!"

"Please be my Waifu!"

"You're our hero, Sonic!"

Once at city square, he ran over to the stage that had been set up where his friends, King Maximillian Acorn, and of course, his one true love, Princess Sally Acorn, were all waiting for him. He ran up to the podium, greeting all the cheering fans. He looked to King Max, who motioned for him to say something. Sonic then looked out to the crowd, then began to speak into the microphone. "Uhhh… Thanks, everyone for coming, I guess." He began, "I don't really have a speech planned for this, reason being that I literally just woke up, but apparently since it's a special occasion like this, I should probably say something meaningful, so give me a minute while I think of something." He then thought real hard for a moment, thinking of something meaningful and deep to say. He then remembered a qoute from a famous human who lived during the days when Mobius was known as Earth. He cleared his throat, then began.

"_Do not pray for easy lives, my friends..." _He said, _"Pray to be… Stronger men."_

He paused for a moment, then continued, "That, was a qoute from US President John F. Kennedy, a great man from what I learned about him in Human History class back in high school. There's also another qoute from another famous man I learned about that I want to share as well before we begin the festivities…" He cleared his throat once more.

"_Yes we can!"_

He paused once more, then continued. "And that, was a qoute from US President Barack Obama. I learned about him in Human History class as well, and from what I learned about him, I'm led to believe that although he meant well, he was _not_ one of the best Presidents that America had in office. But, enough of all that. I guess… Let the festivities begin!" The crowd cheered again, chanting his name once more.

King Max pulled out all the stops to celebrate His kingdom's greatest hero's 22nd birthday; there were games, merchandise booths, panels where they could meet some of the Freedom Fighters themselves, food, hell, there was even a cosplay contest going on for some of the ones, mobian or human, who came in costume, dressed as either Sonic or one of the Freedom Fighters (Which, admittedly, Sonic found a little creepy, but decided to be nice since they were his fans.). On top of that, there was even going to be music performances by Green Scale, Golbez and the Red Wings, and a special performance By Mina Mongoose, who would be joined in song by Tails, whom she had recently started dating about a year ago. Plus, there would be a few other performances as well, and, of course, the presentation of the cake, which would soon be followed by the giving of presents to Sonic. Not only that, But Sonic also stated that he would have a special announcement towards the end of the festivities.

Sonic walked through the festival, just sort of wandering, and decided he would visit Tails' Panel first. He walked up to the table, seeing his now 16-years-old two-tailed fox friend sitting on a folding chair behind it. "Hey, little bro!" Sonic greeted. "Hey Sonic!" Tails responded, "Happy birthday!" Sonic chuckled a little. "Thanks, Tails," He said, "But all this isn't really necissary. I kinda just wanted a normal birthday with all you guys just coming to my house and celebrating, y'know?" "Well," Said Tails, "You're a hero. Everyone looks up to you, and-" Just then, Sonic was approached by two of his fans.

One was a mobian velociraptor with light brown scales, longish brown hair that reached down his neck and was parted in the middle, and wore a mahogany-colored t-shirt underneath a black button-up shirt.

The other was a mobian parakeet, who had forest green feathers, a black crest of feathers on his head that resembled hair, coupled with a chin patch crest that matched it's color, and wore a brown ballcap, a brown shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Oh my god, you're Sonic, right?" Asked the raptor with great enthusiasim. Sonic nodded nervously. The raptor then shook his hand. "I'm Aron," He introduced, "And this is my friend Jock. We're like, some of your biggest fans!" "Yeah!" Jock chirped, "We sort of do a Mobiutube show where we play video games, and we recently played the game based on your adventures as a Freedom Fighter!" "Uhhhh…" Said Sonic, "… Cool?" "Would you mind having our picture taken with you?" Aron asked. Sonic glanced at Tails, who's facial expression read 'Just do it.' then back at Aron, the said, "Uh, sure. Go right ahead." Aron's eyes lit up. "Cool!" He exclaimed. He then turned towards the direction of another booth, then called out, "Suzy, get over here! We're gonna take a picture with Sonic!"

Sure enough, they were approached by a female mobian goose with black hair that had a blonde streak through the middle of it, holding a digital camara.

"Alright, you two..." Said Suzy, "Move a little closer to him." The two fans then moved one to each of Sonic's sides, both striking a pose that said, 'that's right, we met Sonic!' Suzy then snapped the picture. "Thanks again." Said Aron. The group then walked away, looking over their picture with glee. Sonic sighed. "So this is what I get for saving the planet on multiple occasions…" He muttered.

Just then, Tails was approached by a mother fox and her 8-year-old son. "Excuse me…" She said, "You're Tails, right?" Tails nodded, standing up for a moment to show his namesake to her. "My son looks up to you." The mother vixen continued, "He says you're his hero." "You're my favorite Freedom Fighter!" the young fox chirped. "He also told me he wanted to show you something that he had in common with you." The mother added. She then looked down at her son. "Alright, Streaky, you can show him now." Streaky nodded, raising his hoody sweater that had a picture of Tails printed on the front of it, allowing his two extra tails to slide out. Upon seeing this, Tails went wide-eyed with amazement. "I'm just like you!" The boy said, "Except I have two more than you do!" Tails chuckled a little. "He wants you to teach him how to fly with them." Said the mother. Tails glanced at the mother nervously, then back at the child. "It's… Uhhh…" He began to explain, "It's harder to do than it looks… But I guess I could take you aside and teach you." He then reached his hand down, allowing Streaky to take it, and led him to an open area to teach him to fly.

Shortly after that heartwarming scene, Sonic made his way to the panel belonging to his family; his mother, Bernadette Hedgehog, his father, Jules, and his Uncle Chuck.

He soon regretted it.

"So," Said Knuckles, who was leaning against the table, listening with interest, "You're telling me that Sonic took ballet when he was in junior high?" Bernadette nodded. "He liked it a lot for a time," She replied, "He told me once that helped to further develop his agility, and-"

"**MOM**!"

Sonic dashed right over to her, trying to stop her from blabbing about one of his darkest closet secrets. "Well, Sonic…" Said Knuckles, "I didn't know you were ever the ballet type. Tell me, how good _do_ you look in a tutu?" "First of all, Knuckles," Sonic retorted irritably, "Tutus are word by girls in ballet, boys usually wear normal leotards or specially themed ballet tights, Second, the only reason I ever took ballet is 'cause Sally was doing it at the time, and we were still sort of becoming a thing!" "Y'know, hon," Bernadette interrupted, "Your old ballet teacher, Ms. Odette, planned for you, Sally, and her new ballet class to perform an old recital you and her did once." Sonic's eyes went wide with fear. "Wh-which one?" He asked. "'The Peacock and the Swan'" His mother replied cheerfully, "It was your favorite! Plus, you looked so _adorable_ wearing that peacock costume with all the feathers." Knuckles started cracking up at the sound of this. Sonic glared at him. Just then, Knuckles felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see another fangirl.

She was a butter yellow rabbit with pink hair, wearing a yellow blouse and a pink skirt that reached to her ankles, coupled with tan shoes. She held a magazine-like reading material of some kind out to him, then asked, "Could you maybe sign this?" Knuckles looked to Sonic, who nodded. He then got out a pen, then answered, "Sure. I don't see any harm in it." The rabbit smiled. "Thanks!" He then took the piece of reading material…

And suddenly, his jaw dropped when he saw what it was.

On the cover, there was a well-drawn picture of Sonic popping a cherry into his mouth, both of them looking at each other the way lovers would. The title read:

'_KnucklesXSonic, the anthology.'_

Sonic looked at it, then started laughing as well, then taunted, "Look who's laughing now!"

Knuckles then punched Sonic in the balls.

_To be continued…_

_Also, happy late 22__nd__ anniversary, Sonic!_


End file.
